The start of a new life?
by Windy Warrior
Summary: This takes place when Omi was turned into a cat. When Omi starts to lose hope, can his friends save him? Or will they all fail and turn into cats as well? [OmixOOC]
1. The start of a new life

n.n I am a big fan of Omi cat. I love him to death. I even made a video for him. So now I have to write a fanfic on him...

Timeline: This is set right after Saving Omi. So spoliers for all who have not seen it :P

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Xiaolin Showdown. I'm just a big fan of it!

-------

"Omi swoar his loyalty to me" A dragon looking boy growled.

Dojo growled back, curling his body around the Xiaolin monks. He narrowed his eyes and shot a powerful fire blast at Chase.

Chase just grinned as he grabed the fire blast in his hands."Heylin memory recall!" he called out turning the fire blast into a black hole. A small picture formed.

_"I do swear my loyalty too you!"_

"Wait! Chase Young is right. As a Xiaolin monk, I am bound by my word" A small blue flame grew around the young monk as he rose into the air. The other monks gasped. Omi gave them a sad look as Chase placed him in frout of him.

Omi stood sadly, his head hung low. With a snap, Chase turned the young yellow monk into a furry yellow cat. Omi gave a hiss as he turned to face his friends sadly. He hated seeing there shocked and sad faces. He had given his word. He had to stay with Chase.

"As you can see, Omi belongs to me. Now, and forever" The evil boy laughed, sending his cats after the other monks.

Dojo took this as a 'lets get out of here now' and flew from them. Sadly he glared back one last time at Omi before flying higher into the air.

_"We can't leave him!" _Rai felt tears run down his face. Omi was his friend! Now he may never see him again. They had to save Omi! But how?

Omi was full of sadness as he watched them take off. He made his way onto a lone rock and watched as they sailed off into the white clouds. _'I'll miss you all so very much..' _He wispered sadly, a small tear coming to his eye. There was noting more he could do. He had to follow Chase now. He gazed up at the clouds and gave a high yowl as if he was in pain. "I'll never forget you guys. We will always be a team, even if we are far apart" He meowed.

"I wouldn't count on that now Omi" The yellow cat turned around to face his 'Master'. With a nod of his head, he curled his long yellow tail around his small yellow paws with out saying a word.

"Come on now Omi, being evil is not so bad" Chase cooed picking the kitten up and holding him nicely in his arms.

Omi shook his head, still very sad about his friends. "Just because I am on your side does mean I belive in all that you do" He growled

Chase rubbed Omi's ears softly. "In time you will learn young monk" He grined.

Omi let out a purr, his sadness dieing a bit as Chase rubbed his ears. For some werid reason, the feel of his ears being rub was a great feeling. When he found himself purring, he drew his ears flat onto his head. He gave a annoyed face before leaping out of Chase's arms. "I still don't approve of it" He meowed turning his gaze back out at the clouds. His friends where now gone out of site, but he could still picture there faces.

Chase narrowed his eyes before slowly leaving Omi alone. He knew Omi needed some time to get use to being a cat, and to get over losing his friends.

Omi layed down, his paws curled up under his fur, and his tail curled lightly over his face. Only his eyes showed.

"The end of a long day.. but the start of a new life"

----

Werid.. I know.. and a sucky start.. But the next chapter is going to hold a few surpises This story is just begging me to write more..


	2. Keko?

Omi was woken by a werid sound. He was about to get up and get ready for training when he looked down at two yellow frout paws. It all came back to him quickly. He was a cat now. There would be no training with the other monks..His gaze turned to the sunless sky. Not even a bit of the sun was out, and it had to be about noon. It was as if there was no ray of hope. It would be dark like this for many years.. He eyes flickered with sadness. This was all his fault. The world's end. He hung his head low.

_"Mrow? Why the long face?"_ A small silver white she-cat slowly padded over to him. She had dashing dark brown eyes and was no bigger then Omi. She sat with her tail curled around her paws.

Omi gazed at her with much wonder. So he wasn't the only small cat here? That may be a good thing. He didn't want to try and make friends with the big cats anyways. "Mew! Hi I'm Omi. Sorry.. I'm just a bit dumped in the downs.."

"I saw what happened. Its ok to be sad. I am also sad, for I have lost my friends too" The she-cat said, gazing into Omi's eyes. "My name is Keko, I use to be a warrior-in-training. But me being stupid, I took on Chase one day and lost. So now I'm stuck being a cat. I.. I will never see my family again" She turned her head sadly away.

Omi blicked. Poor girl. For once he had forgot about his sadness. Slowly he moved over to her and curled his tail around her for comfort. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be your friend. No worrys." He purred licking the top her head sweetly.

Keko purred back pushing her pelt to his. She felt really happy now. "Thanks Omi"

----

Keko and Omi had become quick friends. They had spend almost all day talking to each other. Smiling, laughing, and acting goofy. It was about late night when a dark form came out to greet them.

"Keko, what did I tell you about talking to Omi?" The form growled coming out of the shadow's. It was none other then Chase Young. Keko's ears flew back and she hid behind Omi.

'She's really scared of him..' Omi could feel Keko shaking in pure fear.He hissed up glaring at Chase. "Keko is my friend, she has done no wrong!"

Chase shot a glare at Omi. _'How cute, he still has a strong spirit' _He grin. "Maybe so, But I still told her to do something and she didn't do it. But there is no turning time now is there?" A evil smirk came to his face.

Omi still stood his ground, his fur was on its end, and he had a 'if you dare lay a hand on my friend I'll make sure its the last thing you do' face. He wasn't scared. He had noting to lose. If Chase killed him, it would be taking him out of his sadness. His eyes burned with a small fire. He was not at all happy with Chase now. "Back down! I could take you on with my... paw's tied!"

With a snap a pair of two tigers came out of the shadow's beside Chase. "Omi, Omi, Omi," Chase smirked again, "You can learn the hard way, or you can learn the easy way. Its your pick. Don't you ever try to stand your ground to me!" He narrowed his eyes, turning into his dragon form and walking till he met eyes with the yellow tom.

Omi could feel a bit of fear shake in his paws. No! He couldn't be scared! A true warrior is not scared of anything! He narrowed his eyes as he met Chase's gaze. He let out a hiss showing white teeth. He showed his claws as he dung into the ground. Without warning, he leaped at Chase with such anger. "Cougar strike!"

Chase growled as he quickly got out of the way of the mad cat. "Young monk, if you wish to fight me, you will have to do more then silly little tricks" He snapped waving at the two tigers. The two large cats gave a growl knowing what they had to do. One went to Omi and picked him by by his scruff, the other did the same too Keko.

Omi didn't even try to fight back with the tiger. Sadness grew inside him yet again.His gaze rested on poor Keko who had her eyes shut and was shaking. How could Chase have turned her into a cat? Of course there was no crossing Chase when he was not in a good mood.

"Take Keko back to her place, as for Omi. Leave him here. I need to speak with him" Chase again waved at the tigers. The one who had Keko slowly walked back into the shadows. The tiger droped Omi and followed into the shadows. "Come here Omi" Chase growled, turning to face the yellow cat.

Omi glared but listened. Paw by paw, he slowly made his way over to Chase. "Why did you do that? Keko has done no wrong!" Omi repeated. He sat with his tail curled around his paws.

"Like I said, Maybe so. But I am the ruler here. I can't have anyone here that won't listen to my words" He growled narrowing his eyes at Omi. "You have to learn. What I say goes!" He snapped his eyes flaming.

Omi twiched his tail from side to side madly. "You can't harm her! She is still very young!" He hissed his eyes also flaming.

Chase was growing annoyed. With a quickly swipe of his claw, he knocked Omi across the dirty ground. "Listen to me Omi! If you don't start listening to me soon, I'll let my tigers have at you" He growled, not happy at all.

Omi growned not daring to move from his spot. Chase hit him hard, he could feel pain from his head down to his paws. He didn't say anymore. He closed his eyes wishing..hopeing for a ray of light. Just a ray. He wished he was back with the other monks. His..family. He could feel a small tear run down his face. Would he ever see them again? Before he knew it, Chase's voice grew far away as he went into a deep sleep.

-----

_"Hey Omi dude! Wanna play a game?" Raimundo called out, a big smirk on his face. _

_"Sure! What is this game?" _

_"Soccer" Rai held up a soccer ball that had been behind his back. _

_"Ok! Your off!"_

_"You mean on.."_

_"That too! Lets play!" _

_Rai rolled his eyes as he placed the ball on the ground and kicked it across the yard. He chased after it glaring back to see if Omi was following. "Come on dude! Your just letting me win now" _

_Omi laughed following quickly. Without warning, he shot out in frout of Rai and kicked the ball into the goal. "YES! In you head Raimundo!" _

_"In your face.." Rai sighed. "Next time.. kick it into the right goal. You kicked it into mine" Rai rolled his eyes once again before giving Omi a small smile. _

_"Oh... I don't get it" _

----

Omi woke gazing around looking for Raimundo. When all he saw was dirt and the darkness from the sky. It had all been a dream. He twiched when he tryed to get to his paws. He had a really bad headache. "Ow.. " He growned.

"Your awake now I see" Chase walked out to him.

Omi gasped at what he saw. He now knew why he had a headache. This was bad.. really bad.

What Omi was looking at was his dot's on Chase's head.

-------

Hope you all like it.. Woo.. I worked hard on that chapter >.> Took me two days to come up with it all. Hope to post the 3rd chapter soon. (If I get some reviews... )

Few notes:

She-cat - Means female cat... >.>

(Just warrior talk.. anyone who has read warriors would understand. :3 And I may use a bit of warrior talk within this story. Just a small warning.)


	3. The Showdown

Thanks for the reviews :3 I am working harder then ever on this story. Dx And sorry for the few mistakes... I am not the best and never will be at typing.

Anyways here is Chapter three. :3 And as a note: I don't and never will write Slash! The Rai/Omi thing is out of pure friendship! Ok? Ok.

And as a note, I mixed the plot a bit. nn; I wanted Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo to have some spotlight too.

**Chapter three: The showdown**

-----

**Omi's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes.. Chase took my dots! How he did it, I don't even know.. It may have been two nights ago from now, but my head still hurts badly. I havn't seen Keko.. I wonder if Chase hurt her. I feel as if I was powerless. I been so alone. I wonder what Kimiko, Clay, And Raimundo are doing without me. I really miss them.. Will I ever see them again? I would hate to have to battle them one day.. it would be a wound that would never heal. I want to play ball with Raimundo. I want to play games with Kimiko. I want to hang out with Clay. But something things can't happen I guess. I feel so hurt. So alone.. So lost.

Chase has been watching me like a hawk getting ready to attack its prey. Its kind of scarey, but I won't show any fear. Not yet. I won't give in. ...

Ok.. so maybe I am losing my hope. What is there to say? There is noting more I can do. I'm a cat.. I belong to Chase. End of story.

-----

_Back at the Xiaolin temple..._

"We have to save Omi!" Raimundo had been pacing the temple yard for over a hour. Kimiko and Clay watched sighing. They had been trying to come up with a plan for two days now. Rai was starting to get really annoyed.

"Rai, we will save O-" Kimiko started but was cut off.

"Then why are we just siting here? Omi could be hurt! We don't know what Chase is doing!" Raimundo snapped, his forest green eyes flashed with anger.

"Chill Rai! We can't just walk in and say 'Give us Omi!' " This time it was Clay.

"We have to do something! And we have to do it now!" Rai growled stalking off across the yard. 'If they aren't going to take action now, I will. I'll save you Omi'

"What's eating him?" Clay gave a sigh gazing at the ground.

"He's just worried. We all are."

"I know but..."

"Hey Guys! Look what I found!" Dojo made his way over to the two monks. Something was in his hands. "I found this when I was looking threw some books" He handed Kimiko the small note that was in his hand.

"Yes! I got a plan now. We can save Omi!" A big smile came to her face. "Lets go find Rai. He has to hear this" Kimiko leaped up from her spot and headed off to where Raimundo stalked off. Clay blicked a bit confused.

"Raimundo! Rai! Rai? Where did you go?" Kimiko gazed around the temple yard. Raimundo wasn't there? How could that be? He had to be here! Where could he have gone? Unless...

"Oh no..."

----

_"Where is Omi?"_ Raimundo stood before Chase Young, his eyes burning with a fire he never felt before. After he stalked off away from Kimiko and Clay, he went into the Shen Gon Wu vault and took the Golden Tiger Claws. Now he was in Chase's lair.

Chase glared down at Raimundo. His yellow eyes burning, yet he stayed calm."Why sould I tell you where Omi is young Dragon of the Wind?" He asked, a smirk growing on his face. He knew that Rai couldn't hold himself back from a sharp responds.

Raimundo could feel the anger inside him grow. "Tell me where he is now!" He spatted holding himself back from attacking Chase. He wasn't scared of this guy.

"I don't have to do anything. Omi belongs to me" Chase smirk only grew bigger. All he need was for Rai to try and attack him. If Rai did so, and lost the fight, he also would belong to Chase. _"Try and make me tell you"_

Rai couldn't take it anymore. His anger was at its high point. He knew Chase was toying with him, and that just ticked him off more. He got ready to attack Chase, his green eyes snapped onto his target.

"No! Raimundo! Don't do it!" A small yellow kitten darted out. He raced between Chase and Rai. He flashed a glare with great sadness at young Dragon of the Wind. "I can't let you fight my battles! I can't let you become his slave as well! Raimundo, my friend, you must get out of here!"

Rai gazed down at his friend's sad face. 'I have to save you Omi. I have to fight for you.' He shook his head slowly stepping past Omi. His gaze once again rested on Chase. He gave a battle stare before placing his palm's together. "WIND!" He cryed out. A powerful gust shot out from his hands, aimed right for Chase.

Chase stood his ground, placing his hands in front of him and catching the gust making it stop completely. His eyes narrowed, and a huge smirk went right across his face. "If you wish to free Omi, you will have to do way more then a few air tricks" The gust that Rai had shot turned into a ball of fire. He got into place and shot it right at Raimundo.

Rai's eyes flew open wide. He sould have known his Wind attack wouldn't work. He quickly tryed to get out of the way but failed. The fireball hit his arm, making him yell out in pure pain and shock. He wasn't going to give up! Not yet. He had to save Omi. "Chase Young, I challenge you for Omi's freedom" He growled, hugging his arm.._ 'I may not have a chance fighting him, but maybe a showdown...'_

"What would I be getting out of this?"

_"My freedom."_

"I accept your challenge. What kind of challenge did you have in mind?"

"A game of Ping-pong. The first one who scores three points Wins"

Omi sat watching, a blank look on his face. "Raimundo, you can't do this! Not for me! Please stop right now and leave at once!"

Raimundo glared down at the yellow cat. "I can and I will" He wispered before turning back to face Chase. "Lets go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

---

There was a white flash as a game table formed between Chase And Raimundo. A small bubble formed around Omi as he rose to the middle of the table. In a blick of an eye, the bubble shank down to the size of a Ping-pong ball. Omi gazed around with wide eyes. _'I'm the ball?'_

"GONG YE TEMPAI!"

The showdown had started. Rai and Chase where hitting the ball swiftly to each other.

_Whack! Whack! Whack! Score!_

Wind boy one, Chaser zip. So far so good. Omi gave a cry for joy, his eyes dizzy looking. Being whacked around was like going on a roller coaster ride. The sooner this was over the better. Chase whacked Omi sending him flying past Rai.

Chaser one, Wind boy one.

Once again Omi was sent flying.

_Whack, Score!_

Chaser two Wind boy one. It wasn't looking good now. If Chase got one more point, Rai would lose.

_Whack,Whack... score_.

-----

Cliff hanger! Sorry it took so long. I been a bit busy and I had a small case of Writer's block. This chapter sucks.. I know.. .. and its not really about Omi cat anymore.. But I came up with a plan. nn You'll have to wait and see what will happen!

As a small note, this story won't get to be updated as much.. due to I am starting school next week


	4. Losing faith

Thanks again for the reviews guys! Your really making me want to go on and on with this story . Anyways, here is chapter four.

Warning: A bit of ClayxKim is this chapter.. Sorry. I'm a happy ClayxKim and RaixKim fan. Hehe :3

**Chapter Four: Worse or better?**

-----

"Of all the stupid things Raimundo has done, this has to be the worse! Why didn't he use his brain? I can't believe him!" Kimiko was really mad. Her face was almost a blood red color. When she got her hands on Raimundo, he be wishing he didn't leave the temple.

"Calm your horse's Kimiko!"

"How can I stay calm? We needed Rai for the plan! Now he's gone!" Kim snapped, the anger in her eyes burned as she glared at Clay.

Sigh. Clay slowly put his hand on Kimiko's shoulder. "Listen here ma' I'm sure Rai didn't mean no harm when he ran off. Now please calm down. Your acting like a bull in a wild rodeo"

"I'm Sorry Clay.. Its just.. With Omi gone, and Rai most-likely gone too.. What will we do?" The anger she had died away and was placed with sadness. "Our plan will never work.. Not with out Rai and Omi."

"Now, thats not the Kimiko I know. The Kimiko I know would never give up. We have to keep tryin'." Clay whispered sweetly into her ear.

"Clay.. bu-"

"Hey guys! Shen Gon Wu alert! This is a big one too, and it may help us big time!" Dojo came out of the temple hall, the Shen Gon Wu scroll in his hands.

-----

Omi sat gazing around. His tail slashed sadly from side to side. The Showdown was over. The winner was... "Rai... Please come out here with me. "

_"I look like a fool Omi. I am a fool"_ A voice hissed from the shadows. Two forest green eyes gazed unblicking out at the yellow cat. Without saying anymore, he steped slowly out. "I am stupid fool. I have no idea what I was thinking. Beating Chase. I can't believe myself" The cat had dark brown fur and was no bigger then Omi. Raimundo had lost the Showdown. There for, he had lost his freedom and was turned into a cat.

"You tryed.. Thats all that really matters"

"I'm a cat Omi! I am furball spitting tick bag!"

"Being a cat isn't all bad..."

"Name one thing good about it. Other then chasing your tail and playing with yarn. Face it Omi, we are all doomed. I'll never have legs again" Rai turned his head away with a hiss.

Omi felt his fur rise on his back, and he drew his teeth into a snarl. "Listen to me Raimundo, You can't give up hope. Giving up hope is just like your giving up the will to live"

"I would be better dead"

_Snap._

There was a flash then hissing of anger and madness. Omi and Rai where locked together in a cat fight. Omi could feel pain rush threw him as Rai bit into his back leg. He cling onto Rai's front paw, biting as hard as he could. The taste of blood came to his mouth and he drew back a bit. Rai wasn't going to give in to this. He hissed as he bite into Omi's back. The yellow cat gave a cry in pain and was about to bite right into Rai's ear.

"Spot it! Both of you! What's this all about?" A white she-cat slowly padded over to the fighting cats. Her brown eyes narrowed.

Omi and Rai drew apart from each other. Both of them where gasping for air as they narrowed there eyes at each other. Omi turned to face the she-cat, his eyes wided in happyness. "Keko!" He yowled leaping onto her. The two rolled around before finally falling over side b side gazing into each other's eyes. "Keko your okay! I am so happy to see you again!" He purred licking her lightly on the head.

"Of course I'm ok! I'm glad to see your ok too.. I was almost sure Chase was going to hurt you badly.. when I saw him with your dots.."

"Who may this be?" Rai asked as he slowly walked over to them. His eyes narrowed at Omi as the yellow cat licked the she-cat on the head. A smirk grew onto his face. "Looks like you got a girl-yfriend Omi!"

"Of course! Keko is a girl and she is my friend! How kind of you to note that Raimundo!" Omi purred slowly getting to his paws.

Keko did the same. She could feel herself grew warm under her pelt. Sure, Omi had become a good friend of hers now. But.. did she think of him more then that? Her brown eyes flashed sweetly at Omi, and she gave him a smile as she pushed her nose into his pelt. "Your so sweet Omi" She mrowed.

Rai rolled his eyes. All this lovey-dovey stuff was sicking. "Can you too stop it now? Make love somewh-" He was cut off by a loud roar of a tiger.

Everywhere around the three cats where glowing ember eyes. There was nowhere to run and no where to hide. Omi, Rai, and Keko stood side by side. There fur was on the end. This couldn't be good. Whatever was going on, they didn't like it.

A dragon like thing leaped to the middle of the room, his yellow eyes blazin' as he slowly moved forward. "Times up for you three. Mostly you Omi and you Raimundo. We can't have your little friends winning you back now can we?" He growled still slightly moving forward.

Thanks to Wuya, Chase had found out about a new Shen Gon Wu. A Shen Gon Wu that the other two monks where sure to get. With this Wu, the monks could easy get Omi and Rai back. He couldn't have that now could he? If the four monks where joined back together, he had no chance at taking over the world. There was only one thing he could do.

"I will destroy you three"

------

GRR! I hate this chapter. T.T Don't think I'm giving up on this story.. I've had a looong week. School is hard, as always. So ya. n.n I shall get to work on a new Chapter soon. But I may have to start updateing every weekened. Just a warning! TGIF!


	5. The Chase Geting Hope back

This chapter maybe a _bit_ off topicish.. sorry about that! But I been feeling werid, this made me feel better n.n

Warnings: Kind of sad chapter.

**Chapter 5: The Chase (Getting hope back)**

------

_Hiss. Growl. Slash! Run!_

The sound of paws running of dirt was in the air. Three small cats where racing as quickly as they could away from the evil Chase Young. After being surrounded, The three cats quickly came up with a plan. They had to run. So slipping and jumping over Chase was what they did. But getting away from his Warrior friends...

The sound of mad growls and hisses filled the air. Not far behind the cats where a group of Tigers. The tigers showed there bright white teeth as they chased after there emeny. There job; Kill the cats. Not let them get away.

Omi was leading the other two cats. His yellow tail blew backwards in the wind. He was growing tired of running, and by the looks on his friend's face, so where they. "Come on! We have to keep going!" He hissed racing onward.

A cliff came into site. Omi's eyes wided. Behind him, the others where slowing down. "Keko! Raimundo! We must... keep.." His heart was racing. Slowly his world started to fade. "No... NO!" He cryed out shaking his head. He couldn't.. he wouldn't.. "AH!" He could feel the ground under him start to fall. His eyes grew wide. He had ran right off the edge of the cliff. "Raimundo.. Keko.." He could feel himself drop into darkness. His world went black.

-----

_"Raimundo.. Keko.. no.. Please no! " Omi's eyes flew open. He was laying in a grassy area. Stones alined around him. Where was he? Had he dead? He looked down to see hands, not paws. He was himself again! But.. how? Did he die? He had to have died. Why would he be in this place if he had not? Tears came to his eyes. "I have failed! Raimundo and Keko are gone and its because of me!" He held onto his knees, feeling small and alone for once. Like a little baby who had just lost his teddy bear. _

"Omi?"

The young monk raised his head from his knees gazing around. He saw no one. What was going on? He wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Omi? Omi! Omi?"

The voice was weird. Like sweet yet powerful.The sound he had heard before in so many dreams. Could it be? No.. It couldn't.. could it?

"Omi my boy!"

A small figer appreared. It was a fine young lady. She had dashing brown hair that hung to her shoulders, and dark gray eyes. She had yellow skin, alot like Omi, and woar ragged old cloths. "Omi.. Oh how I miss you"

Omi's brusted into tears yet again as he rushed to the girl's side. "Mother...?" He cryed. "Mother! Why did you leave me.. Why must we be parted? Why?" Omi could feel his tears run down his face as he pushed his face into the girl's cloths. He was so happy, yet so sad all at once. He knew his mother was dead. There was noting he could do to bring her back.

"Omi, please listen to me. Don't give up hope. Whatever you do, you must have faith. You must go on. Your friends still need you. Keko needs you..."

"Keko...O mother..."

"I must go, but don't forget, I will always be with you Omi. Good-bye..."

"No! Don't go! Not yet!" Omi's tears grew more and more. A sound came to his ears yet again. This time, it was the sound of a sweet caring girl. The girl he had seen before. The girl he... loved.  
  
-------

"Omi! Please wake up! No! Omi!" Keko was runing around the yellow cat's body, yowling wildly. Raimundo was also by Omi's side. Both of them had seen Omi fall off the cliff and layed painful at the botton. They also leaped down the edge of the cliff, hoping the tiger's wouldn't follow. They didn't, but they where watching from the top with anger in there eyes.

Keko was really worryed. She couldn't lose Omi! Omi was the most sweetest cat she had ever met! "Omi walk up right now! I won't let you die!" She cryed, now tears forming in her brown eyes. She licked his face.

_"Mew..."_ Omi slowly opened up one of his eyes. Gazing upward into Keko's brown eyes. "Keko. Your okay.. what happened?"

"You fell off a cliff dude. Your lucky to be alive" Rai nipped at a nearby flea on his raggy brown pelt.

"Ow..." Omi slowly and carefully sat up. His gray eyes flashed a pit of sadness. "We have to... find Kimiko and Clay. With them we can beat Chase.. Lets go.." He made his way to his paws, limping lightly. Even if the darken sky showed no hope.. he had regain his hope. His heart told him to keep going. His own mother wanted him to keep going. He had too.

Keko and Rai raced over to Omi's side. Keko on the right, Rai on the left. "But.. how can we help them? We are jus-"

"I know Raimundo.. no need to say things backwards. But I've been told to keep going"

The three cats said noting more as they walked onward. They would find Clay and kimiko. They had to save the world from darkness. 

----

"We got it! Look out now Chase Young!" Kimiko held up a small black orb. A wide smile on her face.

"Just one thing ther' Kimi.. We'll be needin' Omi and Rai..."

_"And what better luck then for us to show up at just the right time eh Clay?" _

The two Xiaolin Dragons turned around to see three small cats. "Omi? Rai?" Kimiko smiled racing over and hugging the small brown cat that had spoke. Clay picked Omi up who was still lightly limbing. The four dragons were finally together again! Keko twiched her tail sadly. "Wow.. your all a great family.." She wispered. Omi gazed up at Clay before slowly leaping out of his arms.

"No.. We are all a great family." He slow went up to her curling his long yellow tail around her. His gray eyes beaning as he licked her sweetly on the cheek. "Keko.. When I'm around you I get this furry feeling!"

"Furry? You mean fuzzy?" Keko purred pushing her nose into his pelt. "Oh Omi.. Me too"

The other dragons watched as the two young warriors talked. All that is.. but Raimundo.

"Ok.. now that we found Clay and Kimiko.. can we PLEASE get me turned back to a human!" Rai growned.

"Oh yes. We have found a way to beat Chase Young! With this orb, we can put a end to him once and for all." Kimiko smiled, holding up the black orb once again.

"Great, now lets go back and find Chase Young!"

----

Ok say it. 'What took ya?' School took me. I havn't had any computer time this week.-slams head on desk- I'm not having a good week ok? Boy-has-crush-on-me stuff. And I've feel really annoyed by it. And when I'm annoyed.. I get lazy and do noting.. so ya.. Sorry again


End file.
